Tohru
|-|Tohru= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Tohru (トール Tōru) is the main character of the manga series Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid. A member of the Chaos faction, the faction of Dragons that seek destruction, Tohru grew up with a deep hatred for humans and gods, particularly the Abrahamic God, due to the crusaders who have come to kill her. In one battle, she was fatally injured by the Holy Sword, a weapon created by the gods, and in her last breath escaped to a world uninhabited by any mythological races. Awaiting her death, Tohru was unexpectedly saved by Kobayashi, a drunk office worker, who drew the sword out of Tohru due to having absolutely no faith in gods (and being dead drunk). Moved by the kindness of the drunk Kobayashi, Tohru pleaded to serve her as her maid, and thus begins a new life for Tohru the Dragon Maid with not only the humans she used to look down on, but also her dragon friends who have also come to stay in an ordinary world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, likely High 6-A Name: Tohru, Tohru Kobayashi (False name) Origin: Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Gender: Female Age: Millions of years (Dragons can live as long as the Earth, Tohru is a teen in dragon terms) Classification: Dragon Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Had a clash with Elma that destroyed 3 islands), likely Multi-Continental (Dragons can end the world if they wanted to, generated this amount of kinetic energy against Elma, can one-shot other dragons) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Kanna, who flew from Japan to New York) Combat Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight with Kanna) Reaction Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react to Kanna's attacks) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can grapple with Kimun Kamui) Striking Strength: At least Large Island level, likely Multi-Continental Durability: At least Large Island level, likely Multi-Continental (Can fight with other dragons with similar strengths as her, such as Elma) Stamina: Limitless (Can continually generate mana for her to use) Range: Tens of kilometers with attacks, Planetary with teleportation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Flight, Magic, Transformation (Type 3, can turn into her dragon form or human form), Possible Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4, When she transforms, she changes her very concept into that of a human), Existence Erasure (Used her magic to remove everything from Kobayashi's room), Poison Manipulation and Regeneration (Low-Mid, can regrow her tail, this one is poisonous), Explosion Manipulation, Energy Projection and Fire Manipulation (Can breathe a laser that makes things explode and catch on fire), Self-Sustenance (Can breathe on space and underwater), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her strength with magic), Pressure Points (Made a person faint with a flick), Immortality (Type 1), Power Nullification (Can prevent or others from using magic or remove their magic), Portal Creation and Teleportation (Created a portal to another continent), X-Ray Vision (Can see inside pockets with X-Rays), Dimensional Travel (Can make a portal to the dragon world), Enhanced Senses (Can echolocate), Perception Manipulation and Invisibility (Can cast a spell to block her perception and become invisible), Curse Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Knows Fafnir's curses, one of which can induce death), Natural Weaponry (Has claws), Acrobatics (Is very agile), Clairvoyance (Scaling from Elma's clairvoyance spell), Memory Manipulation and BFR (Type 1, erased the memories of a dragon and sent it back to the dragon world), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers that presumably last forever), Large Size (Type 1, on dragon form), Limited Acid Manipulation and Healing (Her spit can dissolve stains as well as being able to coagulate blood), Creation (Can create items), Body Control and Shapeshifting (Can detach her scales and transform them into objects), Detection (Sensed Elma coming), Aura (Explosive, created an aura around her in her struggle with Kanna), Empathic Manipulation and Resistance to it (Can make a love potion, doesn't affect dragons), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Dragons don't get sick) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Gifted, likely Genius (Although she lacks common sense regarding the human world, she is considered a genius amongst dragons and can learn to use spells in the first try, is a master manipulator) Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Memory Users Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Acid Users Category:Healing Users Category:Creation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Acrobats Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Animal Characters Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid